


Sunshine in Shadows

by Ariel_Estacado



Category: Darkchylde (Comics), The Darkness (Comics), comics - Fandom, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Estacado/pseuds/Ariel_Estacado
Summary: Post Kingdom of Pain. Ariel Chylde awakens from a coma and flees the hospital, searching for the one man who she thinks she can help her control her powers. Jackie Estacado.Author's Notes: This isn't fanfic in the traditional sense. It started life as a private IM RP between two people who then decided to pop it up on AO3 and Adult Fanfiction for others to enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold autumn night. But it was nothing compared the ice and isolation of her mind. But she was awake now, her bed-mate next to her permanently brain dead thanks to herself, Jackie and Sara. She had only her hospital clothes. She couldn't worry about that now. She had to find help. Help for what she was. Help for what she could become.

She left the hospital through the window on wings of spiderweb, but she was still weak and the wings withered and she fell to the earth, stumbled, skinned her knees, broke her toenails. But she could still look for him.

 

He was on his own black wings of shadow and bone and skin. He hurried to the hospital. A little critter on his shoulder snickered in his ear and pointed down to the streetlamps below. "Look boss. Down there." Jackie looked down, saw a girl hurrying down the empty street in nothing but blonde hair and a hospital gown.

 

It was cold, the chill bit into her flesh. It was worse than the ice of her mind, at least there the chill wasn't so painful on her bare skin. She shivered softly, she was weak and, if her wings couldn't last, she doubted anything else would at the moment. She'd been out for far too long, out of what little practice she'd had with her abilities. That could either make her that much more dangerous or useless.

 

The glass of a shattered bottle that had been laying carelessly on the side walk bit into the bottom of her foot. She hissed delicately at the pain of the cut.

 

Something was following her. She knew it..a...a demon? She could see it, if she looked up, flying in the night sky. It was coming for her!

 

Her eyes widened and, despite the weakness within her, managed to form her fingers into icy claws. It would do for now, she just hoped it would last long enough to give her a fighting chance. That hope dwindled as it faded away, she turned again and ran into a dark alleyway in the hopes of loosing it.

 

He was right, the little darkling on his shoulder was right. It was her. Ariel Chylde.

 

Jackie, in full black and green and blazing fire yellow darkness armor, descended quicker from the sky, striking into the alley. "Ariel." He landed. "Ariel Chylde..."

 

His voice was so familiar? Her brows creased softly as she searched her memory. Then it clicked, the voice, the armor. It was no demon, "Jackie?"

 

His armor receded under a weak back alley lamp. It was indeed Jackie Estacado. His armor was different than in her world. But his suit still looked good. Still white.

 

She relaxed slightly. "I didn't expect you to come looking for me."

 

"Why wouldn't I?" He put his hands on his pants pockets. "Healing the mind is one thing. It's only part of it."

 

She smiled a tiny bit, "I know. I was actually coming to look for you too. This is easier than me aimlessly wandering to try and find you."

 

"A lot easier." He agreed. He pulled a phone from his inner jacket pocket. "Shall I call us a car? I can have him take us anywhere. A boutique maybe?"

 

"That would be nice. I don't have any money right now, so we could simply skip the boutique." She crossed her arms over her breasts, no bra and only a thin gown to cover her? Her nipples were showing through the fabric thanks to the cold.

 

"Consider it a gift." He called a driver and the car came. He held the door open for her and they both got in the back. "How are you feeling?"

 

“Not too good," she sighed after thanking him.

 

"But, you're awake. You're alive."

 

"I am, thanks to you." She looked over at him, "I owe you for that. But, I'm afraid I have a favor to ask of you so it will be some time before I can repay you somehow."

 

"Oh? And what's that?" He asked slowly.

 

"I want to learn how to control this, to control my abilities."

 

"That's why you've come to find me? You think I can help you?" Well, he had once before.

 

"Yes, I...That's asking too much of you, isn't it?"

 

"No." He looked into her blue eyes, which were even more beautiful in reality. "It's only, you have a chance for a fresh start. Why not take it?"

 

"I would like a fresh start but...I don't know how to control my abilities. I'm afraid of what will happen if I try to make a new start without knowing what I'm doing."

 

"Okay, that's fair."

 

The driver cleared his throat. "Sir? The boutique." The car stopped, they had arrived.

 

She glanced out the window. That was far too fancy looking of a place.

 

He got out of the car and held her door open and offered his hand.

 

She took it, placing her soft hand in his. She stood up from the seat, feeling rather self conscious with wearing a hospital gown out and about now that her mind wasn't focused on her mission.

 

"Oh." He shrugged off his suit-jacket, and draped it over her shoulders. At least she was covered. Once her arms were in the sleeves, her buttoned it. Now it was...tolerable.

 

It was rather big on her, she looked rather adorable in his jacket. "Thank you," she smiled up at him.

 

He may be a sex addicted mafia hitman prince of darkness, but he knew how to be a gentleman. He held the door to the boutique for her. It was very pastel in here, but white and black and silver too. Everything was high end, from bras, to power suits, to sun dresses.

 

She'd try to see about sticking with something hopefully cheaper, but even the cheaper items were probably very pricey.

 

"Thank you for this," she looked up at him with a grateful smile.

 

She had to get a bra and a pair of panties, so she picked a very simple set, plain white with a slight lace trimming, and she picked out a nice little floral sundress and a sweater to help with the cold chill.

 

"That's all?" He asked. "You need shoes, too, at least." Jackie himself enjoyed the finer things in life, and that included clothes.

 

"Ah, right," she flushed slightly. She picked out some white flats and returned back to him.

 

"This will do for the start." He nodded and they brought it all to the cashier. There was a jewelry display by the register and he picked up a nice suede black leather choker with a silver "A". He put it on the pile of clothes.

 

She blinked and looked up at him as he paid. "Thank you again." She felt she'd be saying that a lot lately

 

"You're welcome." He paid, in cash. and the cashier handed Ariel the bag. They went back to the car. She at least had shoes now.

 

She put on the flats before they left the boutique. She settled in the car beside him.

 

Even though she'd slept for so long, the quiet and the movement of the car lulled her to doze off. Her head ended up resting against his arm.

 

A creature crawled from the shadows under the seat and scurried up Jackie's arm, across his shoulders, and brushed a golden hair from Ariel's face. He snickered menacingly. The voice in Jackie's head reminded him "Look. But never touch."

 

She gave a tiny grumble at the brush of her hair and snuggled her head against his arm. Her brow furrowed as nightmares swirled around her head.

 

They got to Jackie's mansion, and the darkling poofed to nothing. Jackie took a moment to watch her rest. She really was so beautiful. "Ariel." He whispered. "Ariel. We're here."

 

"Mm..." she blinked the sleep away, sitting up. She yawned softly, looking out at the mansion. It was huge! "That's your home?"

 

"For now at least, it's your home too. Living in my world has some perks." He grinned slightly. "Come on in." For a final time he held the doors open for her. The place was huge, and well lit, and spacious. "All the servants have gone to bed it seems."

 

"I think I can handle being without servants." She smirked slightly.

 

"We have 24/7 help, even this late." He gestured, and from his shadow came another little gremlin like creature. "Darklings. If you want something, they'll take care of it."

 

"I should be fine on my own," she looked down at the little creature, "I went this long without servants, I don't want to impose too much."

 

"It's no imposition. But..." He nodded. If that was how she wanted it. "Shall I show you to your room?"

 

"Yes please."

 

He and the darkling walked up the stairs, to an entire wing of the mansion. Then, he took her to a room that was a nice guest bedroom big enough to fit her whole bedroom and living room back ...before...

 

"There's a private washroom attached through this door." He gestured to the door for the bathroom. "My room is at the top of the stairs, central anteroom."

 

"Thank you," she looked rather shocked at the size. "Oh...Do you think I could borrow a shirt to sleep in?" She should have thought about pajamas at the store and she really didn't want another night in this hospital gown.

 

"Oh. Of course. Come to my room I'll grab you something. I...don't usually keep clothes for women around."

 

"That's alright, I don't need anything fancy to sleep in." She followed him to his room.

 

His room dwarfed her own. It had it's own firePIT. Not fireplace, fire. PIT. It had a whole lounge area, pool table, one wall was a water sculpture. His bed was actually off to a side room, where he brought her, and to his massive walk in closet. "What would you like?"

 

It smelled nice in his closet, like cotton and spice. Like Jackie.

 

Her eyes were wide at how huge his room was. It was like an apartment more so than a bedroom.

 

She looked at the rows of shirts hung up and just pointed to a simple cotton button up. "That one would work." She purposely breathed mainly through her nose to enjoy the scent that surrounded her, not a noticeable difference thankfully.

 

He took it off the hanger. "You have good taste. Armani. Egyptian cotton." He handed it to her. The cuffs and collar were starched, and that gave them a weight. The buttons, which she thought were simple, were actually carved from pearl and had a swirling shimmer to them.

 

"It's amazing," she gently touched one of the buttons, "You have quiet the taste in... everything." She gave him a tiny grin.

 

"It's important to look your best." He said. "If you're put together, people will think higher of you. You earn more respect."

 

"That's a good point." She looked up at him again, "Though, I think you could pull off even rags if you really wanted to." She could imagine he'd look good in anything.

 

He smiled. "Why thank you, Ariel." He escorted her out of his closet and closed it. "Anything else I can do to make you more comfortable?"

 

"I think that I'll be alright for tonight. Thank you." She stood on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

"Do it!" Snarled the Darkness inside him. Turn his head, kiss her. Take her. It has been so long...

 

But he didn't. He knew he couldn't. So he let her soft full lips touch his strong cheek. "Sleep well, Ariel." He said, looking down at her.

 

"You too, Jackie." And she left the closet, his room. She changed into the shirt and dozed off in the humongous bed. It was so soft and, one of the few times, she didn't dream. She slept soundly.

 

Once Jackie had fallen asleep, the darkness emerged from him, acting upon his inner desires. It pulled the sleeping Ariel from bed, carrying her to him. She was laid beside him, one of the horrifying eel like creatures emerged from him and wound around one of her thighs. It hiked up the shirt, revealing the fact she hadn't put on the panties yet

 

The darkness serpent flicked its tongue out, and just grazed it against her pelvis, below her bellybutton, but not touching her sex. He was a tease.

 

Jackie murmured in his sleep, the Darkness purring to him. The Darkness was curious what a union between itself and this cursed child would bare.

 

She sighed softly at the lick, her hand moved and rested on his chest as she curled up against him.

 

He shifted.

"Jackie..." The Darkness said. "Open your eyes."

 

He did. And he saw her, still sleeping, a little sigh escaping her. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. Warm and soft and... He noticed the Darkness serpent and banished it, putting an arm over her protectively. Wait. How did she get in his bed?

 

She snuggled against him, he felt so warm. He made her feel safe, even with the Darkness around him. Her leg draped over his hips.

 

"Gift wrapped for you..." Said the Darkness. "Feel her in your arms. So soft and warm and alive...So scarred. So magnificent..."

 

He could feel his body throb with want.

 

She sighed again, resting her head on his chest. She slowly cracked open her eyes open. She smiled sleepily at him, but it faded when the sleep left her eyes. "Jackie?"

 

"Ariel..." She was really here, in his arms, in his bed. This wasn't a dream. He wanted to kiss her. Touch her. Have her. But would he die for it? For her?

 

She sat up slightly, "How did I get here?" She was still draped partially over him. She liked being so close to him though, it was nice.

 

"I...I don't know." He said. "You...should go back to your bed." But god he didn't want her to.

 

"Yeah." she sounded reluctant but she slid off of him. "I would offer to make you breakfast but I'm guessing your servants already have that taken care of."

 

"You need your rest. Sleep in. Sleep the day away if you want." He said. Then he sat up, so she was basically straddling his lap, hazel eyes gazing into big blue ones.

 

"I've slept long enough," she breathed out, staying on his lap now. She didn't want to move.

 

"Do it..." The darkness hissed. "Let me see." He said quietly. "Let me see your wings."

 

"Alright." she didn't want to destroy his nice shirt, she unbuttoned it and slid it down so her boobs were just covered. She closed her eyes, the delicate wings made of spiderwebs spread out behind her.

 

Beautiful. Like the rest of her. How could this possibly be the stuff of nightmares?

 

His own wings burst from his back, black and grey and green with a slight writhe and shadowy smoke to them. Their shadow fell over her, blocking out the moonlight from the window.

 

She fluttered her wings softly. Her hands moved from the shirt, letting it fall so he could see her fairly large breasts. She didn't fight her urge, she shifted up and pressed her plump lips to his. Her hands rested on his shoulders.

 

He kissed back. He hadn't kissed anyone in a long time. He hadn't _fucked_ anyone in 5 years. He couldn't help it, he grabbed her upper arm in one hand, squeezed a full, perfect breast in another.

 

She sighed in pleasure against his lips. She deepened the kiss, moving her hands along his strong shoulders and down his chest.

 

The Darkness could sense she was pure of body, all things considered. Her womanhood was in tact. THAT was very alluring.

 

She broke the kiss, only to catch her breath, she leaned her forehead against his before kissing him once again.

 

"Ari-" But she kissed him again and he squeezed her breast. He got so hard under her, his body straining, yearning for her. He banished his wings and practically threw her onto her back, him on top.

 

Her wings were splayed out beneath her, she looked like an angel despite the beautifully creepy wings she had. She made them fade away, her plump lips parted as she stared up at him. "Jackie.."

 

"I....I can't." But he kissed her again, and pressed his hips against hers. He wanted her so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel and Jackie try to decide if closeness is worth the risk.

She kissed him back, breaking the kiss. "...I want you, Jackie.." she kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around him. She was a bit nervous seeing as how she'd never done this before.

"She wants you," Hissed the Darkness. It taunted him.

"No!" He managed to get off her and turn away. "...I can't. I want to. You have...no idea how much I want you. But I can't. I'm sorry, Ariel."

She looked hurt, she looked away after sitting up. "Why?"

"The Darkness. If I have a child, it leaves me. And I die."

He looked at her. "And it really wants you. Probably thinks it can you your powers. Become stronger. Even if we were careful, it would find a way.:

Ariel glanced at the window, thin streams of sunlight were coming through. She slipped out of bed and opened the curtain, making light spill into the room, making the shadows disappear. "If there's enough light, the darkness can't come out, right?"

"...huh?" He was too busy staring at her ass, then the way the dawn light played in her silky hair. God, she made the Angelus look like a bag-lady. "Wait..." He looked out to the sun and squinted. The darkness was angry, but powerless.

She turned to him, smiling a bit. "If we're in the sunlight, if we play it safe, nothing will happen."

He got out of the bed, wearing nothing but sweat pants low on his hips. He walked to her. "We should be fully in the sunlight."

"Then let's go outside. Find the sunniest spot." She stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"..." He grinned down at her. He nodded. "Follow me." He lead her out into the gardens which were expansive, with statues and hedges for privacy, a fountain. There was a swimming pool, hot tub....he lead her past all that to a sun touched patch in the grounds.

She grabbed the discarded shirt on the way. She didn't want to run around his home naked when he had servants around. Her hand innocently took his, entwining their fingers as they walked. "You'll be my first for everything," she said lightly.

That was a lot of pressure. They were in the gardens now. "I lost mine at 14." He admitted. "To a social worker. Or..counselor? Something. I forget. Anyway, I even went to a group. For sex addiction." He sighed. "Then the Darkness came and put an end to all that."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "But why did you have to go to a group? I thought most people sleeping around was alright."

He gave a sly grin. "Good place to meet women."

She gave a small giggle. "Oh I bet. I'm sure you had quiet a bit of fun there."

He chuckled. "I only went once." He looked down at her. "But it doesn't matter anymore. It never did." He tugged her a little closer by the shirt. "I haven't been with anyone since my 21st birthday. So it's been a long time for me."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She smiled up at him. "We only get so much sunlight."

In the sun, he could feel the hint of the darkness deep inside him, in his soul. But it was powerless, withered under the warm sun. Sun that made Ariel look angelic. He kissed her. A 17 year old girl. He'd done worse things.

She kissed back, wrapping her arms around him. Her body pressed against him.

He accepted her kiss. She felt good in his arms, sleek, but full figured. He was going to take his time with her. He broke the kiss and kissed her long, slender neck. She smelled amazing.

She sighed softly, enjoying his lips brushing against her neck.

"Ariel." He whispered, undoing the button up, exposing her full breasts. He cupped one in his strong, rough hand. Somehow they ended up in the grass together. The sunlight felt good...

She moaned softly when he cupped her breast. Her hands traveled down his bare chest. She shyly slipped her hand down his pajama bottoms to cup his length.

He grabbed her hand before it could get that far, thought he really wanted it to get that far. "...Slow down." He whispered. "It's still early. And I want to take my time." He kissed her collarbone. He was gonna tend to her first. This was her first time, and in a way his first time too. He wanted her to feel every second of it.

"Alright," she sighed and leaned her head back, her other hand moved her hair out of the way

He tended to her breasts with his lips and tongue and hands expertly. Her breasts were perfect, and Jackie was undoubtedly a breast man. He caressed them, teased them, squished them and let his hands sink into them or flutter over them. He kissed her ribs, one at a time. Her toned teenage abs, her pierced bellybutton, the gold ring twinkling in the sunlight on her tan skin.

She let out tiny sighs and little moans as she watching him. The kisses and touches sent lovely shivers of pleasure down her spine, she clearly enjoyed his attention and she honestly didn't want it to stop.

A hand slid up her long, sculpted leg while his other hand continued to play with her breast. He kissed lower, lower still...He kissed her panty line. His hands came to her hips and he took the panties, slipping them down her hips....and exposing her.

She gasped shyly and her thighs squeezed together, it wasn't to keep him out. She was just nervous about the first time someone seeing her.

He hesitated. "Are you alright?" He didn't want to force anything.

"I'm fine, I just...Never had anybody look at me there." She relaxed her legs slowly.

He kissed her belly again. "I'll go slow." He pulled her panties down more, if allowed.

She let him, watching him. Her tan cheeks were flushed pink.

He looked at her, her perfectly waxed pussy. Her arousal glittered in the sunlight. He was so impossibly hard. He looked in her eyes. "You're so perfect, Ariel."

Her flush brightened, she cupped the back of his head, her fingers running through his dark hair. "So are you, Jackie."

He pushed up to kiss her mouth again, his tongue sliding along her lips. Before she could really kiss back, he left her, kissed her belly once more...then tasted her. She tasted sweet, and pure. His hands caressed and embraced her thighs as his tongue explored her slit.

She gasped at the feel of his tongue. It sent a shiver through her spine, "Jackie..." she moaned softly, her hand pressed against the back of his head as she watched. She'd never felt anything like this before, his tongue felt amazing.

His hazel brown eyes looked brighter in the sunlight, and they looked right at her. He watched her expression as he licked and sucked her. His tongue squirmed inside her, parting her for him.

She whimpered as he squirmed his tongue, "Ahh...Jackie..." she wanted his tongue to stay like this forever, it felt that good

He embraced one thigh and reached to her belly, his thumb toying with her clit as he thrust his tongue in and out her, and along the line of her slit.

She moaned, her legs shook slightly. His thumb toying with her sensitive little button was making a delightful twisting sensation inside her. She didn't realize it but she was close

He knew she was close. He wanted to feel it, taste it. Besides, a little foreplay would make the actual event go easier on her.

She finally cried out his name, her fingers tangling in his hair. She whimpered as his tongue was coated in her juices from her first climax

He shivered at the sound of her crying out his name, at the taste of her, the grip on his hair. He lapped it all up, felt her quiver around his tongue. His dick was impossibly stiff. He pushed up, kissed her, passionately, his tongue sliding along hers. He got a hand under her ass, to position her legs around his hips.

Her legs eagerly clung around him as she kissed back, tasting herself on his tongue. She was shaking slightly, from the still lingering pleasure and the excitement

He broke the kiss. "Want me to keep going?" He panted, catching his breath. "Or do you want a rest?"

"Keep going, I don't want you to stop."

He kissed her again and pulled his sweat pants down and off. His body was cut. He was like a damn god. His cock, which was really the first she'd ever seen, seemed huge, and it was impressive, with a well groomed crop of black curls cut close to the base of his cock.

Her hand reached down and lightly ran her fingers through the curls and along his shaft. He looked so perfect, and, for now at least, he was hers.

He moaned in pleasure and watched her hand explore his length. Her fingers were so delicate and slender. "Don't be afraid." he told her. "I won't break." Poor Ariel had brought death and destruction to children, and towns...death followed her. she was afraid to get close to people.

He was strong, he had the Darkness. He wouldn't die. Not unless she got pregnant. And they were going to be careful. So very careful. She just hoped, prayed, she wouldn't lose him. She grasped his length, "I won't be afraid. Not with you."

He propped up her chin and kissed her. He cupped her breast with one hand, and lightly stroked her wet sex.

She let out a soft moan against his lips, slowly stroking his length. Her hand could just barley fit around him.

He moaned. Precome beading on the head of his cock, clear like dew. If he wasn't careful he'd come in her hand.

She continued to stroke him, her tongue dancing with his. "Jackie..." she broke the kiss, "I need you."

He kissed her neck. "It might be a little uncomfortable at first." He said. But with her powers...maybe it wouldn't be.

He shifted his hips and took himself in hand. He slid against her. "Ready?"

"Yeah..." she sighed in pleasure as he slipped against her slit. She kissed his strong jaw line.

He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. The head of his cock rested against her opening. He took a breath. This could be his last time...if the plan didn't work.

He pushed into her, slowly, but steady.

She gasped, it was uncomfortable, he was so big...But it wasn't painful thankfully. She let out a tiny whimper as he slipped deeper inside, she kissed him.

He hugged her tight and kissed back, pushing his hips forward and getting lost in her softness, her pressure, her heat. Once he was inside her fully, he began moving his hips.

She gasped and eventually she let out a moan. It began to feel good, she moved her hips to meet his thrusts. Her hands cupped the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Oh, fuck.." It felt so good. Probably from his years long dry spell. It made it even better. Ariel was perfect, too, and he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather be with.

Ariel left a line of soft kisses along his cheek and jaw, down his neck. Her sex was still trembling from her earlier climax, it made her feel just that much more amazing

His hips rocked against her steadily, but got more and more excited. Being able to be with her...like this...He'd never thought he'd have anyone again...but now...

She gasped and moaned, she kissed him again. She clung to him, moving with him. She loved this. He was perfect

"Ariel..." He groaned, pulled her into his lap, her breasts brushing against his chest. He was close, he didn't want to stop though. It had been so long. But...if this worked, they could do it over and over again.

"Jackie..." she whimpered and suddenly cried out as she climaxed for the second time, her sex quivering around his cock.

He yelled in pleasure. But also fear. "W-wait!" He pushed her back, but more like he was lifting himself out of her. He barely got out in time before he came on her belly and breasts.

She gasped softly and moaned at the feel of his hot seed coating her skin. "That was...Amazing..." she kissed him, cupping his cheeks

He kissed back. "It was." He hooked hair behind her ear, brushed some off her shoulder. "...Ariel. You're going to stay with me. Right?"

"As long as you want me to," she smiled softly.

He smiled. "Never wanted very many people to stick around. Consider yourself one of the rare exceptions."

She leaned forward to kiss him. "I'm happy to be so lucky."

"Today we'll actually go shopping. If you're going to stay, you have to look the part."

"Look the part?" She rose a brow.

"Put together. Like you have expensive tastes. Classy. And like no one will fuck with you." He reached for his sweat pants, then hesitated. He glanced at her. "...But. There's still time."

"Plenty of time." She kneeled on the ground, biting her lip shyly. Then she ran her tongue along his cock.

He moaned and stroked her hair. It was so soft and silky. He didn't want to mess it.

She looked up at him as she licked him clean. Then she hesitated a moment before taking him in her mouth.

"Oh god, yeah..." He wanted this, but he wouldn't ask. He gathered her hair in a ponytail and held it firm, but let her explore him with her mouth, move freely. He watched her. She was the girl of his dreams. She could be a damn pornstar.

She closed her eyes with a soft moan, moving her head along his length. She wanted to please him, she was glad this seemed to. And she was enjoying herself as well.

How? How the fuck did he get so lucky to have met her? Knowing his life something terrible would happen to her tomorrow. So, he had to enjoy this now. With her. This little golden ray of sunshine.

She looked up at him again, moving her head along his length. She liked this. Loved this. She wanted to stay with him, she hoped she wouldn't lose him.

"Ariel..." He pulled back, popping out of her mouth. Another fresh spurt of white, thick come spilled across her breasts.

She panted softly, she stood up and kissed him again. Her arms wrapped around him, clinging to him.

He was kissed, he held her. He wanted to come deep down her throat, He wanted her to taste him. But he was still paranoid. He couldn't help it. What if..what if something happened? What if the Darkness found a way?

She snuggled her head against his chest. She felt content, happy. It was sort of sad, that they had to be so careful but...At least they had this.

He could sense she was thinking along similar lines. He looked down at her, then smiled. "Come on." He took her hand and pulled her to stand. They went, her still somewhat covered in come, and both still nude, to the pool. He went down the pool steps and pulled her in with him. The pool was heated. When they were in the deep end, he kissed her.

She kissed back, wrapping her arms around him. "At least we found one way," she said softly, kissing him again. They had plenty of time to figure more things out, to plan around the Darkness.

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about that right now." He kissed her again. Soon she had him against the wall of the pool, and he was cupping her ass and she was riding him again. He was rougher this time.

She gasped and moaned, moving with him as the warm water sloshed around them. She kissed his neck, moaning against it

And then...something happened. Neither of them noticed it until Ariel’s demon claws were cutting into Jackie's back.

Her eyes widened and she shoved away from him, shaking. Her eyes were cast down at the water, tears in her terrified eyes, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" she should have known the happy moment wouldn't have lasted long

The chlorine was stinging his wounds. "It's...it's ok." He said through grit teeth. This stung like a motherfucker. "I've had worse..." But he walked out of the pool, and to the trees. There was a little bit of shade there. The wounds closed, with a dark mist.

She stayed in the water, her shoulders shaking from the soft sobs. She refused to look at him. She hurt everyone she cared about! Maybe...maybe she should just leave...he'd end up dead if she stayed.

He returned to her, crouching at the edge of the pool. "Ariel? Ariel, I'm okay. You can't hurt me. You came here to learn to control your powers, didn't you? Is this what you came for?"

She stayed where she was, nearly at the center of the pool. She just gave a single nod, she doubted she could control them, even with his help.

He exhaled. He slipped back into the pool and waded over to her. He cupped her jaw in his hands and tried to look into her teary eyes.

She jerked her head away and moved back from him a little.

His hands were empty as she pulled away. "I'm not going anywhere, Ariel."

She swallowed, "Everyone around me dies because of me. I don't want to do the same thing to you. I don't want to lose you."

"You think I don't know what that's like? People die, Ariel. But we're not people. Maybe we're the only chance we got at not being alone."

She finally looked up at him, "Maybe we are. I’m sorry I just..." she sighed

"I know." He took a step closer, and tried to gather her in his arms. "I know. So am I."

This time she let him, she leaned against him with a sigh.

"Come on. Go get cleaned up. I'll take you out on the town. Sangria at 1pm, shopping, the best stores, the best food. You need to unwind."

"Alright..." she kissed him again. "Thank you." She leaned her forehead against his.

He ran his fingers through her damp hair. "I'll take care of you, baby." He murmured. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jackie gives Ariel a lesson on how to use her powers, the pair go out for a night on the town.

Jackie felt good. Ariel looked amazing. They were dressed and ready to go. He took her to the garage where there were several cars. He chose a nice sleek black one. They drove with the sunroof down. "You have your license, Ariel?"

"Not with me," she didn't have her wallet, in her lapse of thought as she'd hurried from the hospital she'd left everything."

"But you know how to drive." He elaborated.

"Yes, I do."

He grinned. "We'll get you a car today, too."

"Wh-No, No that's fine. I don't need one."

"Don't you want your own freedom?"

"Yes, but, well cars are expensive." She knew he had money, she didn't want to depend too heavily on him.

"Fine." He relented. "You can have any one of the cars in my garage then. No money spent."

She sighed, "Jackie, no. I'll figure out a way to get my own car."

"Alright then." He said quietly. Ariel could probably tell he didn't get it. She didn't know he grew up with nothing, not until the mafia adopted him. Then he had everything. But having nothing left scars. Scars expensive things healed.

"I just don't want to depend on you for everything, it doesn't feel right," she said softly.

He smirked. Jenny couldn't be bought either. She insisted on working hard as a waitress and bar tender. "Okay." He said finally.

She smiled at him, turning in her seat and leaning towards him to press her lips to his.

He kissed back, lasting, but it had to be cut short because he was driving.

They got the fancy shopping district in town. Very expensive, very well to do, put together people. Beautiful people. Jackie walked by her side as Ariel was given free reign

She still felt weird being in such fancy shops, wasn't exactly a normal thing back in her home town. She eventually just stopped looking at the tags to avoid setting every single thing she picked up down.

It was funny, they were basically just slips of cloth priced at hundreds of dollars. But the fabrics, that's where the quality lay.

Eventually she came to him with a small pile of clothes. Some form fitting t-shirts, a couple of nice jeans, another sundress, a pair of nice looking tennis shoes, and some more underwear.

He nodded and paid. He wasn't going to push her. There were still plenty of shops she could explore. "Lunch?" He didn't know about her, but he had worked up an appetite.

"Lunch sounds fantastic." She grinned softly, taking his hand. "What were you thinking of?"

"There's a nice little Italian cafe near here that I like." He suggested.

"Then let's go there,"

He draped his arm over her slender shoulders and they walked to the cafe. He ordered them a bottle of wine, and they each ordered whatever.

"This place is cute," she said, glancing around the classy little cafe. The server brought the wine and two pristine glasses, pouring it for the two and leaving the bottle there for them.

They were out on the patio, outside in the sun. Jackie wanted to enjoy the sun today. "It is." He agreed. "So. Tonight, we'll begin your lessons?"

"Yes, I...Don't want a repeat of what I did to you." She sighed, then smiled a bit, "I'd rather not have to worry while we enjoy ourselves."

"Good idea." He sipped his wine. His gaze lingered on her. And he looked like he was thinking.

"What's on your mind?" She asked after a moment of watching him. She sipped her wine, she was surprised she hadn't been IDed. But she wouldn't question it.

"Just thinking about the first time I saw you." He said. The snow, the blood, the red dress. The wings, the sapphire blue eyes in her then-pale face.

She smiled a bit, her cheeks flushed softly. It was kind of romantic, hearing him say that.

He took a drink. He felt vulnerable for saying that. Vulnerability was dangerous.

She sipped her wine, she was tempted to reach for his hand but never did since their food was set before them.

"Ariel," He seemed suddenly hesitant, as he poked at his tiny, avante garde entree that consisted of maybe five long pasta noodles and one meatball and they called it spaghetti. "I have a question. But I don't like asking it."

"What is it? You can wait to ask it until we're somewhere more private if you'd like?"

"No. No it's fine. You know what I do. Right?"

"No, not really."

"I was taken in by the Franchetti family when I was a kid." He answered. And by family it was pretty clear he meant it in a Godfather sense. "It took a lot of time, but I cleaned it up. United families. They work for me now." There was no need to mention his drug cartel down south. Not right now anyway.

"Oh. I see," it didn't seem to bother her at all. He was a gentleman, a really good guy from what she knew. She wouldn't judge his business practices.

"And you're alright with that?"

"You've been nothing but good to me. No reason for me to judge you cause of your job."

He took a breath. "Thank you, Ariel." he said sincerely. "It means a lot to me you think that."

She smiled softly and reached over the table to take his hand. "You don't need to thank me. I don't think I could ever think badly of you."

She could, if she got to really know his demons. "Hope you never do."

They enjoyed their lunch, and their wine, he ordered another bottle, and split it between them. Finally he asked "Sure you don't want a car?"

She gave him a tiny grin, "Just looking for an excuse to go car shopping aren't you?"

"That might be a small part of it. But I just want what's best for you, Ariel." He lifted his wine glass. "I want to give you the world."

Her cheeks flushed softly, the way she gazed at him made it clear she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. A shame a table and food kept her from doing that. "If I can do the same for you, I will." She smiled, "I want to make you happy."

"Just keep being your warm, sunny self." He touched his glass to hers and took a drink. They enjoyed the rest of the day. Watched the sunset in his car on a cliff, backlighting the city. The Darkness was gaining power as she leaned against him as they watched the sun.

"It's been a long time since I enjoyed myself this much," she sighed, her head resting on his arm as the watched the sun disappear slowly behind the horizon.

He kissed her head. The stars were out now. "Ready to go back?" He asked quietly. "Get to work?"

"Yeah, I think I am." She sighed, smiling. It was nice to have someone who understood, who she didn't have to be afraid that they would simply die because of the creatures or her.

He started the car and headed back to his mansion. "I have a gym. We can work there. Or outside. What do you want?"

"Outside, I don't want to end up destroying your gym if something goes wrong."

"Alright." He took her to the back yard, which was several acres.

He walked to face her. "...So." He began. "Tell me what it feels like.”

"The nightmares or the changes?"

"Both. Either. Our abilities are similar but they're not the same. Which means you need to describe anything you can about your powers to me."

She sighed softly, giving a small nod. "It's painful usually when I change, I don't know how I didn't notice the change until it was too later earlier. It feels like everything snaps and breaks inside before my skin peels away."

He smirked a little. "The pleasure was stronger than the pain."

He took a step towards her, and he fell into shadow. She saw his eyes glow, his armor slide across his body. "Close your eyes." He said.

"It was," she agreed softly. Her eyes closed after enjoying the dark almost ethereal look.

He slowly walked around her, until he was behind her. "If you're anything like me...you feel the power inside you. All the time. Whispering in your mind. Writhing around inside you."

"I do..." she said softly. It was there, she could feel it though at the moment it was a faint feeling

He put a hand on her chest, over her heart. "Here?"

She gave a small nod "Yeah." Her heart fluttered a tiny bit because of his touch, that seemed to increase the feel of the nightmares within her though.

She knew it was Jackie's hand, but it was cold, metallic. The armor. "But you know deep inside...that you control it. It. Needs you. To function. You are its gateway. Without you it's nothing. And that is why you are stronger than it."

"How do I keep it under control? Even knowing that..." she sighed

"It's not easy at first. But you are stronger than it." His other hand went to her upper arm, then slowly slid down it. "Feel it, seeping through your veins. Down your arm..." He took her wrist, lifted her hand. "Tell it to change. But it doesn't hurt. Take the pain and transform it into what you want it to be. Pain is a nightmare. You control nightmares."

She took a breath, willing the change solely on that arm. She focused on making it not painful, taking the change willingly. Long claws split through her skin and grew, scales and spikes tore away skin up to her elbow.

"Now, open your eyes." He whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes, looking up at his glowing ones. She then looked down at her arm, blinking before she smiled a little bit. She'd done it!

"See?" He said softly. "Now. Do it with the other one."

She closed her eyes, focusing and she opened her eyes after the other clawed arm split through the skin.

He wrapped his arms around her belly and kissed her neck. "Show me what else you can do, babe."

She reached her arms behind her to hold him. "Oh, I will." She split open her back to spread some bat like wings. It didn't hurt! That was an accomplishment in itself.

He tightened his embrace on her. "Christ, morning can't come soon enough."

"Why? You wanna have fun while I have my wings?" She grinned softly.

"Your progress is a turn on."

"Really?" She gave a soft laugh, "Well, I'll be sure to make a lot of progress soon then."

He kissed her neck. "I think that's enough for tonight. Ready for bed?"

"Yeah," she turned around to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "The sooner we sleep, the sooner the sun comes out."

"Yeah." He kissed back, holding her close, tight, under her wings. He couldn't, but he wanted to press into her, grind into her, fuck her. He broke the kiss. "Gonna join me? Or you want to go to your room?"

"I'll join you." She leaned her head on his chest. She wanted to stay close to him and morning would be here soon enough. She wanted to be curled up against him when the sun came through.

He gave her one final kiss and then parted. "Now., turn yourself normal. Because nightmares are only as real as you let them be."

She gave a nod, closing her eyes. The nightmares were clearly reluctant to give up its chance to be in the open, but Ariel continued to concentrate and will It away. Slowly her skin hid the nightmares away, the wings disappeared. She was normal once again.

He gave her an approving smile. "C'mon." He took her hand and lead her into the mansion, and into his bedroom. Their bedroom? He stripped down and got into his sweatpants, unashamed of being nude around her.

Ariel admired him as he changed, her cheeks a soft pink. He was the image of perfection, especially without clothes on. She slipped off her sundress and unstrapped her bra. She grabbed the discarded shirt she'd worn last night and slipped it on. She may have purposefully forgotten pajamas because she liked wearing his shirt to sleep. It smelt like him, even if she was sleeping beside him she still liked having it.

Morning came, and he turned and looked at her. The sun was out but he slipped out of bed and pulled open the window shades to let the sun fall on her. He got back in bed, laying on top of the covers. He kissed her.

The sun made her blonde hair seem to glow, the way it was splayed out looked almost like a halo. She murmured softly, snuggling against him once he was back in bed. She may have been riddled with nightmares all night, but being like this was too comfy.

"...Ariel...?" He whispered in her ear. "Wake up babe. It's morning."

She slowly cracked her eyes open, looking up at him. "...Mornin'..." she smiled sleepily, draping an arm over his chest.

"Pleasant dreams?" He hoped so.

"Not really, but," she rolled over, laying on top of him. She sat up, straddling him as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Being next to you made a lot easier to sleep through them."

He smirked and pulled her down to kiss. He cupped her ass. They enjoyed the morning.

Several times, in several ways.

When it was over, he headed toward the bathroom. "I have a dinner meeting tonight. Business. Want to join me?"

"Yeah," she stretched out on the bed, sighing contentedly. She'd loved every second of their morning together, she'd have to shower to get the mess coating her off.

"Glad to hear it. We have to be there by 8." Then he vanished into the shower.

She smiled a bit, relaxing as she waited for her turn. She wanted to join him in the shower but no sun would touch them there.

He wanted it too, but he worried about the same thing. He was relieved when she never peeked into the shower. He came out shortly, clean, wet, and smelling nice. When he saw her, he blinked. "Oh. I figured you were going to use the shower in your room. Not that I mind."

"I was comfortable," she gave a soft grin, standing up. She gave him a kiss, running her hands along his still damp body.

He kissed back. "I want you to look like the most beautiful woman in the room tonight." He kissed her forehead. "Not that it'll be difficult."

"You're too sweet, Jackie," she smiled, her cheeks flushed. "I'll wear one of the sundresses I got yesterday."

"Alright. Go get ready."

She kissed him again before letting go of him and heading for the shower.

When it was time to get ready, Ariel headed for her room. Two dress forms waited for her, both wearing red dresses. One was a red dress similar to the one she wore in her nightmares when they first met, but without the tears or the spiderweb flair and it had only one slit up to the hip, unlike up both hips. The other was an exact replica of the dress in her nightmares. On her bed were three jewelry boxes as well.

She was tempted to wear the nightmare one but opted for the toned down red dress. She stepped into her bathroom to fix her hair. She didn't have any makeup, not that she needed it, so she just dried her hair and let it flow around her shoulders.

In the jewelry boxes was one diamond cuff, the other a diamond tennis bracelet, and in the third, a diamond choker with a little spattering of chips of ruby at the throat.

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to wear all of them, so she put on the choker and the cuff and left the tennis bracket there. She found some black heels sitting in front of the closet, she slipped those on and stepped out of the bedroom.

Jackie was ready, in a black suit with a red tie and red cuff links, just slightly matching her, but not too much. He stared at her. "You look unbelievable."

"And you look handsome. But you always do," she gently grabbed him by the tie to pull him into a kiss. She fixed it back into place after breaking the kiss.

"We're lucky it's getting dark, otherwise I'd suggest staying in and enjoying ourselves in other ways." His finger slid up her exposed thigh.

"I wouldn't object to that, it will sadly have to wait until morning." She shivered at the touch. And a thought popped into her head. "Tomorrow night, I want to test something out."

"Tomorrow night? Alright. Mind telling me?"

"You know those UV bulbs? Basically artificial sunlight, right? Maybe we could see if it acts like sunlight for you."

"Hmm, worth a try. Even lightbulbs annoy the darkness. So, best of both worlds, maybe?"

"Maybe." She kissed him again, "if it works, we can replace all the bulbs in the bedroom. We would never have to wait again."

Well, it was official, she was the smartest blonde he ever met. "I like your thinking. But, shall we?"

"We shall." She took his hand, following him to the car.

They arrived at the restaurant and joined two bald men at a table. Each had a woman with him and both were very sharply dressed in suits. One man was heavy set.

"You seem to have an angel on your shoulder, Mister Estacado." Said the bigger man.

"Ariel, I'd like you to meet my associates, Lex Luthor, and Wilson Fisk. Fisk, Luthor, may I present, miss Chylde."

"A pleasure to meet you," a pretty smile on her face as she spoke. She was a perfect piece of arm candy, prettier than both the girls Luthor and Fisk had brought along.

Jackie pulled her chair out for her. "Now, what did we miss?"

"I was just telling Fisk," Luthor began, "That using Metropolis as a base of operations isn't the wisest move."

"Superman," Jackie nodded. "Since Batman took down Falcone, I've had no interest in dealing with the metahumans."

"They do make our job harder." Luthor nodded. "Which is why I'm running for Govenor."

She blinked, she'd never thought she'd hear about the heroes other than the news. But she figured they were up to illegal acts, her only hope was that Jackie didn't get caught somehow.

She remained silent, she probably shouldn't talk and she didn't exactly have anything useful to say.

"Excuse me?" Jackie raised a brow.

"You heard me. And My platform consists of making these super powered freaks register themselves."

Fisk looked dubious, but interested.

Luthor turned his eyes to Ariel. "I trust I have your vote, my dear?"

After a quick glance at Jackie, she spoke, "I don't see why not," her full lips curved into a smile. She figured it'd be best to be agreeable, she didn't know how these things went but she wasn't going to cause Jackie trouble.

"See?" Luthor said. "Your woman likes it. She's smart. I trust I can count on a generous campaign donation from the Estacado estate?"

Jackie picked up his wine glass and swished it around, "Maybe. If." He smirked. "If you can get Bruce Wayne to donate, I'll match it." He sipped. Everyone at the table knew Wayne hated Luthor. "You'll have your work cut out for you. I hear his childhood friend Harvey Dent is running for office, too. Wayne loyalties run deep."

Ariel could tell Jackie was enjoying this.

Ariel gave a very tiny smirk. It was interesting to see him like this. Plus she just loved his smirk, it made her want morning to come sooner.

She took a sip of her wine.

There was a loud crash behind them, a dark figure flew through the window and crashed on to the table of an unsuspecting family. Batman struggled to stand up as Bane soon came barreling through, crushing the wall around the window. Two of the customers nearest the window were crushed beneath him.

Ariel stared in shock, she cringed softly as her skin began to split on her fingers. The nightmares were becoming defensive.

Jackie put a hand on hers and squeezed. It'd be ok. He stood up, kicked the table over and pulled Ariel down to hide behind it. He pulled out a gun, but didn't fire. He had tangled with the Bat before. It was annoying. Bringing a gun into it would just make it more annoying. "Ariel. Get to the car. You shouldn't be here."

"But Jackie-" She didn't want to just go without him.

"Please! Just go, Ariel. I'll be fine. You'll be okay." But he saw the fear in her blue eyes. If she left him, would she ever see him again. "Hell." He grabbed her hand and vaulted from the table, pulling her after him. Fisk was firing at Bane, Luthor was atop his woman, using his body to sheild her from the chaos and glowering at the two super powered being fighting. Jackie jumped over the corpse of Fisk's female friend. But Ariel didn't see her and tripped.

Ariel's hand left his, her claws burst forth and tore her skin away up to her elbows. They kept her from hurting herself as the claws touched the ground. She vaulted after Jackie, ignoring the corpse.

He spun and stared through the dust looking for her. "ARIEL!" He called out for her. He looked through the dust, saw a shadow. But then Batman jumped over him, swung, and punched Fisk in the jaw. Jackie sneered. He couldn't be seen as weak in front of his business associates. Then he'd become a target.

Something was pounding near Ariel. Footsteps. Bane was rushing toward her!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel encounters danger and finds a new friend.

Ariel's eyes widened, wings burst from her back and she launched herself into the air, flying around Bane. Jackie could just see her through the dust of the debris.

 

Bane whirled and reached out. He grabbed her ankle, the one without the tattoo. His grip was like iron.

 

Jackie saw, of course. He whipped out his gun, and fired at Bane. At most it was a distraction. Then he realized that most of the lights had been broken or shorted out. He smiled darkly.

 

Five Darklings skittered toward Bane, and climbed up him, slashing, clawing, pulling at his mask and eyes. while two snake-like darkness demons wrapped around him, biting, spitting.

 

Ariel let out a cry of pain, her ankle had shattered in his strong grip. Once his grip laxed, Ariel ignored the pain and flew over to were Jackie was. Bane tried to pry off the darklings as they bit and tore at him, but there were too many little demons!

 

And Jackie, in full Darkness armor, hurried over to her and gathered her in his arms. He stared at Bane and summoned more and more darklings. Soon Bane was swarmed. People were screaming, running into the street. Jackie, with Ariel in his arms, ran.

 

Ariel buried her face against his armored chest. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins still so it barely hurt for now.

 

 

Her leg was crushed. Bane was strong. If any of them looked they would see bone exposed, poking out of the skin. Jackie got her into his car, and they were together in the back seat. "Ariel...C-..w....can you fix this?"

 

She cringed when he set her down. Her leg was finally beginning to throb and was giving way to sheer pain. "Y-yeah..." she clenched her teeth, willing the leg to change. The bones began to move, back beneath her flesh as it changed into an almost dragon like claw. She cried out in pain during the change. The wound had been fairly serious, so the usually mildly painful process hurt like hell.

 

"Good," he tried to encourage. "Good girl, Sunshine." He watched the smooth, flawless skin turn to scales, the red toenails become talons.

 

She swallowed and leaned her head against him, she clung to him like a terrified child would its parent after a nasty dream. She closed her eyes, the last time she'd broken any of her bones had been when she was much younger.

 

He hugged her, held her close, his armor still formed around his body, an extra layer of protection. "It's ok Sunshine. You're going to be fine."

 

"Thanks to you. It could have ended up so much worse if you hadn't been there." She kissed his cheek softly before leaning her head on his shoulder

 

"Time to go home?" He asked. The cops would be here soon. And yet, he didn't want to let go of her.

 

"In a minute..." she just wanted to be held by him a little bit longer.

 

"I know. But Ariel, listen." He cupped her chin and made her look at him. "The cops will be here, and when that happens, we can't be. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes." Her eyes looked down, "Let's just leave now."

 

He kissed her. "I'll hold you all night long when it's safe."

 

"Promise?" She kissed back.

 

"I do. I will give you everything I have." He stroked her cheek, kissed her forehead, stroked her leg, even though it was scaley, then he vaulted into the drivers seat. He was all business now. "Buckle up." He grit his teeth and peeled out of the parking spot.

 

She buckled, staying in the back seat. She changed her leg and arms back, she felt suddenly exhausted. She leaned her head against the window.

 

The car was going faster than the speed limit for about three blocks before joining with normal traffic, trying to disappear. He turned off and went through some back roads. They had to get home. He glanced at her in the rear view mirror. "I wished our first night out had gone better. I liked showing you off."

 

"I seem to attract trouble, huh?" She sighed. "Maybe next time will be better." She gave him a tiny smile using the rear view mirror.

 

"It's not you. It's the company I keep."

They got to a red light and Jackie pat the passenger seat. "Come on up."

 

She unbuckled and slipped between the seats, sitting beside him. She buckled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "At least we won't have a dull moment."

 

He suddenly kind of felt bad. "I don't want you to. Don't think I do. It's the last thing I want. But...it's not too late to walk away. I would understand."

 

"No." Her voice was surprisingly firm. "I'm not walking away from you. I don't care what happens. I'm not."

 

His jaw muscles tightened. "...Alright. Then we're a team."

 

"Yeah." her voice was soft again. She reached over to hold his free hand.

 

He pulled his hand out from under her's, then put his hand on top. He squeezed.

 

She relaxed against the seat, closing her eyes. Him holding her hand made her feel content despite the crazy evening.

 

Jackie took a breath. On the drive home he told her about growing up with Jenny, how she was killed by a rival mafia member. Then about Elle, a woman he made out of the Darkness, who was fucking crazy and betrayed him. "So, I guess what I'm saying is, love hasn't been a good thing for me. Or to me. Or to the women around me."

 

"I think that will change." After all, her nightmarish abilities would protect her and he was teaching her control.

 

He side glanced her and smirked. Was she saying she loved him?

 

This time she squeezed his hand and looked forward, her cheeks a faint pink

 

He idly drove, like a good driver, but he let go of her hand...placed it on her thigh, under the slit in her skirt of her torn dress. His fingertip slid against her smooth, warm inner thigh. He stroked her leg, gradually getting closer to her sex. But he kept his eyes on the road, drove casually.

 

She flushed, "...Jackie..." She wanted his hand to touch her. She felt her sex dampen slightly at the thought of his fingers deep inside her.

 

He glanced at her, and answered her demand, fingers sliding under her panties, against her sex. Expertly He stroked her, his middle finger sliding in and out of her as the others rubbed slowly.

 

She gasped, arching her back away from the seat. "Oh...Jackie..." she whimpered in pleasure. He continued to finger her, slow, gradual, steady. She moaned and shifted her hips to move against his fingers.

 

He looked at her. "God you're beautiful."

 

She smiled and her cheeks turned a darker pink at that. "You're too sweet." she moaned out, still rocking her hips against his hand.

 

Finally they got to the mansion and Jackie stopped the car with a screech of wheels. He withdrew his hand and got out of the car. He opened her door and lifted her out of the car. He meant for bridal style but if things worked out a certain way he could have ended up between Ariel's legs

 

She wished it had ended up with him between her legs, but she ended up in his arms bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She wanted him, badly. But it was dark, they'd have to figure something out.

 

He kissed her. He felt the same. Especially after what they had just endured. He kicked open the door to the mansion and they headed to his...their...bedroom.

 

"Jackie..." she kissed him back. She moved a hand to rest on his chest. She was afraid to admit it out loud, but she did think she loved him. For now, she'd just enjoy being with him.

 

He kicked his bedroom door shut and switched on the lights. From every shadow, for shadows were never fully gone, the Darkness hissed, watching with dozens of glowing eyes in the shadows, watching....waiting...hissing and snickering…

 

"Jackie..." she kissed his neck, she wanted to be careful. She didn't want to lose him.

 

"Ariel," He unzipped her dress and let it fall off her breasts. He put her down on the bed, kissed her, got on top of her. ran his tongue against her sweet, pillowy lips.

 

She kissed back, she gasped when he ran his tongue along her lips. Her hands slipped his jacket off before going to work on his shirt buttons.

 

He pulled the rest of her dress off, but left the diamonds. He kissed her neck, down her body. Because of the plunging neckline of the dress, she wasn't wearing a bra.

 

She sighed in pleasure at the kisses, her hand cupped the back of his head.

 

He kissed down her body until his tongue plunged into her. He licked, sucked on her sensitive clit. He shed his pants, his boxers, and stroked himself, slow.

 

She gasped and moaned, her hands tangled in his hair as she squirmed under his attention. "Oh god..."

 

He put her knees over her shoulders and continued to eat her out, careful to keep her in the light of the light fixtures.

 

She whimpered and moaned, "I...Oh...Jackie..." she squirmed and trembled beneath him.

 

He tongued her as if he'd lose her tomorrow. After all, tonight could have been so much worse. He pumped himself harder, but willed himself not to come, not yet, not until she did.

 

It wasn't long, she couldn't hold out much longer. And after his tongue flicked her clit, she screamed out his name. Her sex trembled and her juices flowed onto his tongue. She loved the feeling of his tongue inside her trembling sex. She wanted to enjoy this with him every day, she silently hoped it would be for a very long time.

 

As he tasted her, and felt her tremble around his tongue and jaw, he groaned, tensed, and came hard onto his sheets and her calf. He planted a kiss on her sex, a loving one on her inner thigh, her hip, up her body to her mouth where his tongue slid against hers.

 

She moaned against his lips, tasting herself. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His kisses felt so perfect...She couldn't get enough of them.

 

He threaded his fingers through her hair. "I was scared of losing you."

 

"You were?"

"Of course I was." He rolled onto his back and pulled her onto his chest.

 

She cupped his cheeks, smiling softly, "Well, I'm not very easy to get rid of. You won't lose me for a very long time." She snuggled against him with a sigh.

 

It was late morning, after their thorough morning fuck. Jackie was dressed in jeans and a muscle shirt, his dress shirt undone. He went to the espresso machine. Ariel was at the dining table on a laptop. "What are you doing?"

 

"Trying to find a job," she looked up at him, she was only wearing one of his shirts. "I'm working on an application to a cafe in town."

 

He kissed the top of her head. It smelled good. "You know you don't need to do that, right? What's mine is yours."

 

"Still," she leaned against him. "I don't want to depend on you for every little thing. Also, it would be nice to have something to do when you're busy."

 

"But you're better than some cafe." He said. "I own a jewelry store. You can work there. Make commission. I also own a casino, you could be a server there. I own some hotels. They have cafes."

 

"You own a ridiculous amount of businesses," she gave a tiny smirk. "Alright. I'll work at one of the places you own. Jewelry store means I wouldn't smell like food every day."

 

"And you get discounts on the jewelry. You can get anything you want." He slipped into the chair next to her and placed a small cup filled with espresso next to her laptop for her. He looked at her. "I want the damn best for you, Ariel. After all the shit you've been through, you deserve to be happy."

 

"I know," she said softly, leaning against his side. "It's just hard to wrap my head around this. I'm lucky to have you."

 

He smiled. "Alright. make a resume. Send it in." He sighed. "Before you ask, I'll say nothing. If you get hired, it's all through your own charms and skill."

 

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders

 

"Also, there's a book store nearby if you're interested in that too. I promise I don't own that." He paused. "I don't think."

 

She gave a tiny chuckle. She cupped his cheek to turn his head to face her and kissed him. "I'll see where I end up."

 

Later the afternoon, Ariel was on her way to the jewelry store. She stopped for an iced coffee and started to walk the rest of the way. She passed a quaint little shop. It smelled wonderful, and had a Help Wanted sign. A flower shop.

 

She stopped and decided to step inside. She looked at all the beautiful arrangements, it all smelled so sweet. She smiled a little then headed up to the counter. "Hello? I wanted to come in and ask about your help wanted sign."

 

She had options, of course. It wouldn't hurt if she checked multiple places. A young woman came to the counter. "Can I help you, dear?" She blinked. "The help wanted sign? I see. Do you have experience with floral arrangements?"

 

"Well, I used to over pick flowers as a girl but this is honestly my first time looking for a job." That was technically true. She worked with the traveling carnival for a time, but that was just serendipity. She’d never actually looked for a job before. She smiled, "If you wouldn't mind teaching me, I could easily learn"

 

"Well, first thing you have to understand is we handle people at their best and worst. Weddings, which are happy couples, but also bridezillas." She nudged Ariel playfully in the arm with her elbow. "Funerals. Birthdays! Graduation."

Graduation. Something she had to watch from afar. Becuase she was "dead".

She smiled a little sadly at the graduation bit. "I think I could handle all that. Though, the bridezillas sound a bit terrifying," she gave a small laugh.

 

The woman laughed too. "They can be. The best ones are the new babies." She said, and she headed deeper into the store. She showed Ariel around, and told her the basics of a simple arrangement. "Mostly you'll be doing the cash register to start, then you'll learn more the longer you're here. You can also do simple things. Dozens roses, snip the thorns, wrap them, ribbon, things like that."

 

"That sounds simple enough." She smiled, "I wouldn't mind being surrounded by flowers all day either. It's so pretty in here and I can't get over how lovely it smells!"

 

"Your boyfriend will love it too," She winked. "Beats smelling like fast food."

 

She flushed, they'd never talked about having actual terms to their relationship but, she guessed that was what they were. "How did you know I had one? And it does, I'm not even a fan of fast food."

 

"Have you looked in the mirror? The boys must be falling over themselves to get you to notice them. You could have your pick."

 

"I guess, but I think I already found the perfect guy." She smiled with flushed cheeks

 

"Well, good for you then." She smiled. "Count on us to decorate your wedding."

 

She laughed softly, she highly doubted that would happen, but she smiled and thanked her. "I would love that."

 

"So, can you start tomorrow?"

 

"Yes! What time?" She asked, smiling brightly.

 

"Hmm...8 am?"

 

"That works," she smiled.

 

"Welcome aboard. My name is Pamela Isley, but you can call me Pam. I own this shop."

 

"Pam," she smiled, "I'm Ariel Chylde. Your shop is amazing. If it hadn't been for how lovely it smelled, I'm sad to say I might have missed it."

 

"I know, it's sort of small but I'm just starting out." She said. "Hope for expansion." Pam smiled. "I warn you, though. I like plants far more than I like people. It's probably why my sales are lower than I'd like. It's why I need a cashier. A...people person."

 

"I'd like to think I'm a great people person. And I can understand why you'd think that. Plants are much easier to deal with over people."

 

"Oh, we'll get along beautifully." She shook Ariel's hand. "Tomorrow then."

 

Ariel shook her hand, smiling. "Tomorrow. I'll see you then." She gave her a happy wave and made her way out of the lovely store and down the street. She felt very pleased with herself that she'd already found herself a job.

 

"Oh. One more thing." Pam went to one of the displays of flowers and pulled out a little daisy, and fit it behind Ariel's ear. "For you."

 

Her smile grew even wider at that. "Oh! It's so pretty! Thank you!"

 

When she got back, she smelled like flowers. Jackie was in the gym, working on a punching bag.

 

"Hey..." she smiled after finally finding him in the gym. She'd stood there admiring him for a few moments, the way his muscled moved as he hit the bag was so hot.

 

He looked over and plucked the earbuds out of his ears, letting them dangle over his shoulders. "Hey." He breathed. "How was the jewelry store?"

 

"Didn't go, got a job at a flower shop instead," she grinned. "It was so cute there, and Pam, the owner, was so sweet!"

 

He stepped closer. "That explains why you smell so good. You gonna smell like that every day?"

 

"I think so, the shop is practically coated in flowers!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around his slightly sweaty shoulders

 

"Well, congratulations." He had no intention of demeaning her simple job. If she wanted a job, her independence, he wouldn't stand in her way.

 

She kissed him. "Wanna go outside and celebrate?" There was still plenty of daylight left, and it was a gorgeous day out.

 

He took her hand. "Lead on."

 

She kissed him again and led him out of the gym, down the hall and soon out into the enormous back yard. They wound up at the same spot as their first time. She kissed his jaw line lovingly, hands resting on his abs.

 

He kissed back, pulling down the straps of her sundress to expose her breasts, which he immediately touched his mouth to.

 

She sighed happily, enjoying the touch of his lips. Her hands moved down, tugging at his sweatpants

 

He helped her shed him of his sweatpants. He lay her in the grass, and pulled her dress down past her hips, off her legs. He kissed her belly, her breasts, her mouth. He lay along her body.

 

Her legs wrapped around his strong hips, heels resting on his thighs. She kissed him again, loving being with him like this. It felt so perfect, his strong body over her, the sun warming their bodies.

 

He took her hand in one of his, gripped himself, and entered her. When he was in, he took her other hand. He thrust once, to get inside fully. He kissed her, biting softly on her lower lip, thrusting firm into her.

 

She moaned against his lips, the gentle bite sent a soft tingle through her body. She entwined their fingers, shifting her hips so he slid deeper inside.

 

He know, as she held his hands, that she was what he had been waiting for. The one really good thing in his life. The thing that could hold him, embrace him. If he lost her, he'd destroy the world to get her back.

 

"Jackie..." Ariel sighed softly after breaking the kiss, her lips moved to his neck. She wanted to say how she felt but it terrified her. And they had plenty of time. She would eventually tell him.

 

He had a good feeling he knew what she wanted to say, to tell him. "I know." He said between soft grunts as he continued to thrust into her at a steady pace.

 

She kissed him again, her hand lovingly cupped the back of his head as she in rhythm with his thrusts.

 

His hands caressed her body, his ark eyes gazed into her own. They moved as one, the sunshine keeping the monsters away.

 

She smiled up at him, blue eyes glazed with pleasure. Her fingers tangled in his dark locks as she kissed him again, brushing her tongue lightly against his lips.

 

He ran his fingers through her silky golden hair. It was so long, soft. And she smelled like flowers. He held his face to the crook between her neck and shoulder and just breathed her in.

 

Ariel smiled, closing her eyes. She leaned her head against his, content as they moved as one. If only the sun could stay out longer. She wanted to have more time like this with him.

 

He shuddered over her, getting lost in her. Jackie managed to gather himself and he wrapped her in his arms. He rolled and Ariel found herself astride him, the sun's warmth on her face and breasts, her hair shining in the light, Jackie's strong hands on her hips.

 

She smiled down at him, rocking her hips as she placed her hands over his own. She moaned softly as she rode him, her lightly tanned breasts bouncing softly as she moved.

 

He could have watched her amazing breasts bounce, but instead he was focused on her face, her smile, her half-lidded eyes, glazed with pleasure and affection. For him.

 

Her hands moved from his to rest on his chest. One of the hands was over Jackie's heart. She could feel it beat beneath her palm, she leaned down to kiss him. Her full lips pressed to his, enjoying the feel of his lips. They fit together like a puzzle piece, she loved every second of being with him.

 

His tongue came out to taste her lips, her scent was intoxicating, like the strongest alcohol. He gave a sudden hard buck. He felt the pleasure building up inside him. He was going to have to pull out any second now. "A-Ariel." He warned between kisses.

 

"Jackie..." she sighed, shifting her hips so he slipped out from her sex. His cock slipped between her ass cheeks, she kissed him as she shifted her hips to rub against his length.

 

He groaned. The girl was good. He leaned his head back in pleasure as his cock rubbed along the cleft in her strong, youthful ass. He took her hand, and placed it against her own small clit. There was no reason she couldn't enjoy herself as well.

 

She bit a lip as she gave him a soft smirk. She toyed with her clit, circling the sensitive little button and giving it small pinches and tugs. She moaned softly, "Oh...Jackie..."

 

His back arched off the grass, and Ariel felt his hot seed splatter onto the small of her back, between those little dimples just above her rear. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her down onto his chest as he unloaded another shot. It arched up, and landed higher on her back, under her shoulder blades. A third thick shot, landing in basically the same spot. He held her head to his pounding heart, griped her hair, rode his climax.

 

The feeling of his hot seed splattering on her back mingled with the sensations from her fingers toying with herself. Ariel cried out, her trembling sex dripping her juices onto his abdomen. She shivered from the ecstasy. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heart beat as she enjoyed the faint trembles her body held from the pleasure.

 

Jackie caught his breath, kissed her head, hugged her as she trembled in pleasure. He breathed heavy, his strong chest rising and falling under her cheek.

 

She sighed softly, it wasn't long before the shadows began to take over as the sun descended to the horizon. Ariel smiled, glad they had enjoyed the last bit of sunshine for the day.

 

Jackie heard the hiss of the darkness, creeping in closer to them. He groaned. Their little paradise was closing. He kissed her temple. "C'mon. Time to clean up."

 

Ariel let out a soft sigh. "Alright." She looked up at him, even the fading light couldn't hide how handsome he was.

 

He gave her one final lasting kiss before handing her her dress.

 

She sighed when he broke the kiss. The dress slipped back on after she stood up. She held her hands out to him to try to help him up. "We're going to have to test out that light idea soon."

 

"Pick some up on your way home from work tomorrow." He suggested. "A lot of them. Bedroom, bathrooms...kitchen....Where else....?" He looked at her with a sly grin.

 

"If we run out of bulbs, we can just enjoy the rooms we have and grab more later," she giggled softly

 

Jackie chuckled. "At our rate, I'd go bankrupt from the electricity bills. Not that I would change a single thing."

 

She smiled. "I think it'd be worth it." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, looking up at him.

 

Again he kissed her, picked her up, and carried her into the mansion for the night.

 

Ariel woke up early in the morning. The sunlight was still soft but it was coming through the window, covering their bed. She yawned and looked over at him, watching him sleep, the sun adding a soft shine to his beautiful dark hair. She ran her fingers through his hair as she leaned up on her elbow. She cupped his cheek and leaned over to kiss him.

 

Unconsciously, still lost in sleep, he reached out for her and draped his arm over her middle. Jackie pulled her close. He pillowed his head on her breasts.

 

She smiled, letting him stay like that. Honestly, she'd hoped to get him to wake up to have some fun but he just looked so content.

 

He muttered. "I know what you're up to." He was still half asleep. "Don't want to be late for your first day at work."

 

"You know me too well," she pouted softly. "I'll go get ready." She kissed his nose and gently shimmied her way out of his arms and out of the bed.

 

He muttered wordlessly in his sleep but had just enough alertness to caress her thigh as she left.

 

Ariel showered and, after toweling off, did some very light makeup, just some mascara and lip gloss. She dried her hair, leaving the bathroom nude to go to the closet. She now had a small section of her own, she pulled out a nice yellow dress and some white sandals.

 

After changing, she left. She grabbed an iced coffee from the little coffee stand on the way to the flower shop.


End file.
